


你的前男友琼斯：南塔克特传奇

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, I'm sorry America, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 情人节，同人文中应该有什么的存在？修罗场的存在^▽^
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏
Kudos: 2





	你的前男友琼斯：南塔克特传奇

**Author's Note:**

> **⚠️CP混乱预警：** 本文中沙苏是现任关系，米苏是前任关系，然琼斯被作者迫害扮演了不依不饶死缠烂打的前男友形象。雷者勿入！！！

01

2月14日清晨，伊利亚·布拉金斯基在闹铃的呼唤下从梦中醒来。

这一天是情人节。

作为一个老布尔什维克，伊利亚对情人节的看法非常简单。

情人节，是巧克力公司和花卉商的阴谋。

追溯本质，也就是资本主义的谎言。

然而过不过情人节，不是情侣中的一方能单独决定的。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基坚持要过情人节。

对于一对曾经生死相隔七十年的情侣来说，创造美好的新回忆是很重要的。斯捷潘说。

伊利亚说，要创造美好的新回忆你还不如平时多帮忙做点家务。

身为一个在情人死后转头就和其他意识体勾勾搭搭的不忠诚意识体，伊利亚陪他过情人节以示补偿是理所应当的。斯捷潘又说。

伊利亚说，你还指望我给你守寡呢？要不要数数看你自己有多少个前任？

斯捷潘沉默了一会儿。

“反正我已经把行程安排好，餐厅订了船也订了下午茶也订了剧院也订了，钱不能退，不去就浪费了。”他说。

伊利亚倒抽一口冷气。

“你哪来的钱？不是都存进共同账户了吗！”他的手情不自禁攥成了拳头，“竟然还敢私藏？！”

“你怎能对我如此恶意揣测！”斯捷潘捂着胸口泫然欲泣，“我画了大半年的画辛辛苦苦赚的报酬，你不感激，还怀疑我瞒着你藏钱？！”

总之，为了不浪费，伊利亚不得不陪斯捷潘过情人节。

他忍不住计算着斯捷潘到底花了多少钱，越算越心痛。

02

尽管主意是斯捷潘提出来的，为了确保准时赶上所有行程定了闹钟的还是伊利亚。

他从被子里伸出手，抓起叫唤不停的手机，突然意识到，自己定的闹钟在七点，此时的时间，却还不到六点半。

伊利亚认识到的第二件事就是，他的手机之所以响起来，不是因为闹铃，而是因为一通电话。

伊万的电话。

伊利亚刚按下接听，被子里的斯捷潘就动了。

“闹铃定那么早干什么，”帝俄闭着眼嘟囔，“再睡会儿。”

他伸出一只手试图关闭“闹铃”，然而在闭着眼睛看不见和伊利亚试图挪开手机的双重作用下，错按下了免提键。

伊万焦急的声音顿时充斥了整个房间：“琼斯入侵了！！！”

伊利亚立马坐直，完全清醒了。

“凌晨的时候特勤在机场发现了他的踪影！不知道他目的为何，但跟踪他的特勤能确认他是向郊区你们住的地方去的！他可能是想去找你，小心啊，伊廖沙！”

斯捷潘也立马坐直，完全清醒了。

“他怎么敢！”穿着华美睡袍的帝俄翻身下床，“我的剑呢！”

“你冷静一点——”伊利亚说。

“不，不，不要叫我冷静，”斯捷潘转过身，裙摆在空中划出花一样的弧度；他用一根手指指着伊利亚气势汹汹，“他想在情人节和我决斗抢情人，这事关我的尊严！”

“我的意思是说，我前天刚把你的剑送去保养了。”

斯捷潘沉默了。

“不过你可以用我的镰刀。”伊利亚好心道。

斯捷潘肉眼可见地陷入了挣扎。

“你们就不能用和平谈判的方式解决这个问题吗？”电话那头的伊万绝望道，“倒是为我的外交想想啊！”

03

“这感觉像是懦夫行为。”斯捷潘拉开副驾驶车门的时候如是说。

“这是战术，”伊利亚拉开了驾驶室车门，“琼斯喜欢表演。没观众他还演什么？我们按原计划过这一天，他找不到人自然就会觉得无聊打道回府。”

“你真了解他，”斯捷潘干巴巴地说，“那么你确定他发现这里没人的时候，不会恼羞成怒把咱们的房子炸掉？”

他们听到了引擎声。

伊利亚缓缓闭上了眼睛：“谈这个问题已经太晚了。”

只见一辆小摩托直奔他俩的车开来。

摩托上，坐着一个违反了所有安全驾驶规则的，金发蓝眼的美国人。

“哇哦，”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯一边停下摩托一边说，“你们是打算私奔吗？”

“你来干什么，琼斯？”伊利亚翻了个白眼。

“当然是要把我的男朋友追回来啊！”阿尔弗雷德理直气壮。

斯捷潘说：“你这个——”

“别冲动！”伊利亚按住他的肩膀，“想想万尼亚！”

04

有多少夫妻，以“为了孩子”的名义咽下了种种苦痛？

2月14日情人节，斯捷潘和伊利亚·布拉金斯基，为了伊万的未来，选择和阿尔弗雷德和平谈判。

斯捷潘和伊利亚背后是他们的汽车。

阿尔弗雷德背后是他的小摩托。

伊利亚说：“琼斯，你为什么要做这种事。”

阿尔弗雷德继续理直气壮：“我还喜欢你啊！”

“你哄西兰呢？”

“我就是喜欢你啊。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你喜欢个屁。”伊利亚说。

“哎呀，怎么这么直白呢，”阿尔弗雷德扭捏起来，“我又不只是喜欢你的屁股！你还长得好看呢。”

“伊万长得也好看，你怎么不去喜欢伊万。”伊利亚说。

“光好看不行啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你还能打，把我打得鼻血横飞的。”

伊利亚沉默了一会儿。

他转向斯捷潘：“这个国到底怎么回事，我以为受虐倾向是布拉金斯基的特性！”

“他可是柯克兰亲手做的英国菜养大的，”斯捷潘说，“有这种倾向很正常。”

他搂过伊利亚，情深意切地对阿尔弗雷德说：“但是亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，我确实想问，你到底看上他什么？你看，这个退休老头，脾气暴躁，动不动打人，还不准你存私房钱——你还那么年轻，何必非要跟他过呢？”

“你过得这么惨啊？”阿尔弗雷德露出同情的神色，“那怎么还不赶快离开他，把这个祸害交给我吧！我是英雄，我受得住！”

05

别冲动，想想万尼亚。

别冲动，想想万尼亚。

别冲动……

他妈的美国人！！！

06

“哇，你们俩不讲武德！怎么两个打一个呢！”

阿尔弗雷德在别墅旁的小树林里奔跑，身后斯捷潘和伊利亚在追。

因为没来得及拿武器，他们手里各自握着一只之前留在车上的空酒瓶。

至于为什么车上会有酒瓶——

只能说，伊万·布拉金斯基承受了太多。

作为布拉金斯基家最年轻的孩子，当斯捷潘和伊利亚在车后座上一边喝酒一边撒酒疯高歌时，他只能强压内心的寂寞与委屈，尽职尽责地开车把两个醉鬼送回退休人员别墅。

顺便一提，当时斯捷潘唱的是《图兰朵》，伊利亚唱的是《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，两支旋律却在车厢里不可思议地融合，彻彻底底地摧残了伊万的耳朵。

此时，之前留在车里没清理的酒瓶，成为了斯捷潘和伊利亚征讨美利坚的武器。

“你们要是这样欺负我我也要不客气了！”阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷。

他抬手握住头顶的南塔克特，将它拔了下来！

07

斯捷潘和伊利亚一愣。

阿尔弗雷德把那根呆毛放在手心里一吹——

变出几十个阿尔弗雷德。

08

几十个阿尔弗雷德里大部分是和阿尔弗雷德本人一模一样的常规成年体，穿着陆军制服配飞行夹克。

但也有几个阿尔弗雷德是冷战时期常见的打扮。

还有一个戴着牛仔帽没戴眼镜的年轻阿尔弗雷德。

几个穿着小白裙子的幼年阿尔弗雷德。

以及……

三四只白色的，五官齐整的团状物。

09

战局陡转！

伊利亚脸色一变，扔了酒瓶直接搂过斯捷潘把他夹在腋下开始狂奔：“快跑！”

斯捷潘说：“你这让我怎么跑——”

几十个阿尔弗雷德乌泱乌泱地向他们追来。

斯捷潘说：“算了，你加油。”

伊利亚正如一个抱着孩子躲僵尸大军的伟大母亲一样急速冲刺到了车边，接着像扔一袋土豆一样把斯捷潘扔向副驾，关闭车门，一脚油门，汽车扬长而去。

几十个阿尔弗雷德在车尾气里嗷嗷叫。

10

“其实也挺好的，”斯捷潘说，“僵尸横走的世界，情侣亡命天涯——挺浪漫的。”

“他的呆毛为什么能变成那样？”伊利亚紧握方向盘。

斯捷潘思考了一番。

“可能是对你思恋成狂，变态发育了。”

11

他们按照原定计划，上午前去特列季亚科夫画廊。

斯捷潘很清楚伊利亚不好意思在公共场合和他手拉手。

于是他走两步就用自己袖口擦过伊利亚的袖口。

这是更含蓄也更高级的亲密——斯捷潘对此很满意。

伊利亚说：“你年纪大了平衡有问题还是怎么的，走路老撞我。”

斯捷潘静默。

他咽下了此时的悲愤，准备攒到晚上换一种方式去撞伊利亚。

12

中午，斯捷潘和伊利亚走出画廊。

刚出大门，只见门口小广场上站着几十个阿尔弗雷德，每个人都抱着一捧向日葵。

前面领头的阿尔弗雷德穿着早上他们见过的机车夹克，显然就是本体。

阿尔弗雷德本体一手抱向日葵，一手举着一只白团子。

眼见伊利亚出来，他的眼睛亮了，手里的团子，嘴也张开了。

“哈哈哈哈！”阿尔弗雷德发出爽朗的大笑，“幸亏我反应快，及时把这个米团扔到你们车胎上黏住，不然还找不到这里呢！预备，起！”

阿尔弗雷德们高高举起手里的向日葵，在小广场上跳起了欢快的舞蹈。

他们一边跳，一边喊——

伊利亚没听阿尔弗雷德要喊什么就拽着斯捷潘跑回了画廊里。

他面色铁青地给伊万打电话：“万尼亚，借我个直升机——”

斯捷潘夺下了他的手机：“你怎么回事，伊万·伊里奇！你的特勤都是吃白饭的吗，放任几十个美国人在俄罗斯的大街上自由奔跑！”

伊万说：“你见过哪家特勤会牧猪的吗？”

13

伊万最终没有给他们直升机。

因为成本太高。

斯捷潘和伊利亚只好从画廊的后门出逃。

伊利亚充分发挥了他曾经的KGB技能，拉着斯捷潘拐来拐去躲来躲去，成功避开了阿尔弗雷德们的追踪并抵达了餐厅。

“其实也挺好的，”伊利亚对两眼无神的斯捷潘说，“情人节拍谍战片，多刺激啊。”

14

伊利亚心不在焉地切着自己的食物。

“你说琼斯用头发变出几十个琼斯，到底是什么原理？他应该不会魔法才对。”

“也许是柯克兰的阴谋，”斯捷潘说，“他一直看咱们不顺眼，或许趁此机会给琼斯——”

他没说完的话和餐厅中舒缓平静的音乐，共同淹没在了一阵可怕的噪声中。

斯捷潘和伊利亚缓缓转头，向窗户看去——

几十个阿尔弗雷德在窗外路边排列成了合唱团队列，阿尔弗雷德本体站在前方指挥。

他们正在唱《喀秋莎》。

英文歌词，美国乡村风。

伊利亚手上动作一顿，把盘子切碎了。

15

别冲动，想想万尼亚。

别冲动，想想万尼亚。

别冲动，想想……

伊利亚想，自己手里这把餐刀煞是锋利，正适合去捅一个布尔乔亚。

16

斯捷潘在伊利亚冲出餐厅门口即将挥着餐刀杀向琼斯合唱团的时候及时拦腰抱住了他。

“冷静啊，伊廖沙！情人节杀人多不合适——”

“情人节杀前男友，”伊利亚面无表情，“我觉得这特别合适。”

“可是你看看他们有多少人！”斯捷潘哀求，“你这样是会被群……你这样过去根本是羊入虎口！”

伊利亚停止了动作。

他看着斯捷潘的眼神变得古怪起来。

“你肩膀上那是什么？”

斯捷潘缓缓转过头。

直直望进一只米团那湛蓝的大眼睛里。

帝俄原地起跳。

17

就在伊利亚试图让斯捷潘平静下来好帮他把肩膀上和背上黏着的四只米团揪下来时，他突然感到自己的小腿上一沉。

低头一看，一个穿着小白裙子的儿童版阿尔弗雷德抱着他的腿，用水汪汪的目光注视着他。

“抢夺USSR计划现在开始行动！”阿尔弗雷德本体高呼，“上啊，美利坚！”

几十个阿尔弗雷德围上来把伊利亚扛起来就跑。

“伊廖沙——”被米团咬住的斯捷潘伸出手臂发出凄绝的叫喊，“琼斯，你！你！”

“我？我有情人啦！我有情人啦！”阿尔弗雷德们欢呼。

伊利亚一时间说不出话。

虽然这几十个阿尔弗雷德本质上是一个个体……

但在他的记忆中，自己从来没这么受欢迎过。

18

“慢着！”斯捷潘大喊，“你把他放下，我用万尼亚和你换！”

阿尔弗雷德们愣住了。

“长得和他差不多，虽然很能打但不如他当初那么能打，可以陪你打架但不至于把你打进医院，”斯捷潘语速快得像个要在指定时间内念完赞助商广告词的电视主持人，“而且还是现役国家意识体可以和你利益合作！甜心万尼亚送给你，不要再觊觎我老婆了！”

阿尔弗雷德们被镇住了。

19

然而受到最大震动的还是伊利亚。

他难以置信地望向斯捷潘，赤红的眼睛，俨然成为聚合了茫然、愤怒与悲伤的大杂烩红菜汤。

“你……你竟然卖孩子！！！”

20

伊利亚被气醒了。

他看着天花板缓了一会儿。

然后，他觉得自己有点喘不上气。

而且不只是因为生气。

伊利亚往下看，自己胸口上横着一个铂金色的脑袋。

斯捷潘趴在他胸口上睡得正香。

伊利亚闭上眼睛。

所以这就是他做噩梦的原因。

他本想直接把斯捷潘踹下床去——

却突然有了个更好的主意。

伊利亚极其温柔地把斯捷潘的头从自己胸前挪开，极其温柔地把斯捷潘摆回枕头上。

然后他下床去了书房。

回到卧室时，他手里抱着一本《共产党宣言》和全套的《资本论》。

伊利亚把几本书整整齐齐地，全部摞在了斯捷潘胸口上。

21

趁斯捷潘还没醒，伊利亚给伊万打了一个电话。

“下次你和琼斯一起开会的时候，把我的镰刀带上。”

“啊？”

“把他的南塔克特削下来。这非常重要！”

22

斯捷潘的咒骂响彻卧室。

“他妈的伊利亚！你情人节杀情人吗！！！”


End file.
